Talk:21st Century World
Interested people # 20:41, March 14, 2014 (UTC) - Thanks --BIPU (talk) 22:02, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Questions *Hello, TheMaster001 here. When possible, I would like to join that timeline as the Italic Republic. But first, do I need to put a leader that exists in real life or one that doesn't? Is the Italic Rep. a Fascist nation? And what territories does it include, other than Italy and Greece? -- 14:50, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ** You can take control of Italic Republic. Wellcome. You don't need to use "real" leaders. I think it's preferable not to do it. Invent new ones and use "real" pics (you can use actors, unknown people or even existing politicians but you don't have to name then as they are in the reality or make them to have the same political ideas). Italic Republic is only a suggested name, you can propose another one if you like. **Have a look to the Canon Map to see the territories I have thought. Italy, Croatia, Slovenia and Greece. You can sugest some changes if there is a good reason (I mean a good historical and well backgrounded one without conflict with Canon matters.) **I have thought in an Italic Republic with fascist party in the government. (Have a look to what I have wroten). It does not mean that Italy is a fascist nation... by the moment. If you take control, it will be your decision how things will be in the future, but what is wrote is Canon and you have to adapt your future to what has happened in the past. Remember, 21CW is designed not to be a flower power place where every nation is ruled in a fairy tale style. It is a dangerous world :-)--BIPU (talk) 19:08, March 16, 2014 (UTC) *I was wondering if instead of taking control of Japan, I could move my nation, Westland over to here, if that would be possible? Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 19:25, March 16, 2014 (UTC) **After reading all your Westland stuff, I'm afraid it would be very difficult to explain how Westland could exist in the 21CW environment. If you think that Japan is very hard for you in time requirements since it is a superpower nations, maybe you can leave it an try to join 21CW with a smaller nation with lower requirements. I have been thinking in using some of my all FW nations after adapting them to 21CW. Baltic Union could be useful with some changes (geographical and some other to be agreed) but it will mean minor editing comparing with the building of a new superpower as Japan. If you like it, we could explore the use of Baltic Union. --BIPU (talk) 16:03, March 19, 2014 (UTC) **Why's that? I wouldn't mind editing minor details as you said. I just feel i'd be so more inclined to contribute If I RP'd as Westland, as it is very close to my heart and is pretty much where I live. Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 16:46, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ***Lets take a look. Please, create a good background history to justify the existence of Westland in the 19 and 20th centuries. Why reason Westland still remains independent if all the British Islands (including the republic of Ireland) is under UK in 21CW? Tell me what happened in Westland during WWII, and neutrality is not an option because British and Germans should fly over Westland to reach each other. Build a good history to justify Westland in 21CW and I will consider it. Do you agree? --BIPU (talk) 20:11, March 19, 2014 (UTC) **Great! Thankyou. Well I was counting on in history, Westland having a large army, which stopped it being invaded by a England/UK like Ireland was in the 14th-15th century. Westland grew so different from other countries in the British Isles that it remained distinct. During World War II Westland would have fought on the side of the allies, however generally coming into the war late due to its pacifist/neutral identity--Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 22:03, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Claims and Summary of proposals Please carefully read all canonical matters before. Ask everything you need in the point of Questions. Nations and players Superpowers *Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic - BIPU *Empire of Japan - *Confederate States of America (Name to be changed I think) Regional powers Emerging powers *Italic Republic - TheMaster001 Others *Euskadi - User:BIPU *Westland - User:Falloutfan08